Episode 688
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | chapter = | eyecatcher = Nami - One Piece Logo | rating = | rank = }} "A Desperate Situation - Luffy Gets Caught in a Trap!" is the 688th episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary At the palace hills, Luffy is still riding Ucy towards the palace but was dejected to see that the rest of the colosseum fighters are ahead of him in the race to fight Doflamingo. After a little help from the Funk brothers pointing out a short cut, Luffy and Ucy enter a tunnel. While inside, Law warns Luffy that facing Donquixote Doflamingo while he is still handcuffed will be suicide. A call from Robin solves that issue as she is sending Leo, Rebecca and Bartolomeo to deliver the cuff keys to them. At the plateau, Bartolomeo, Robin and Rebecca are taking an unorthodox method of traveling to the palace hills flower field by "jumping" through the use of the beetles provided by Leo. Back in the tunnel, the two captains find themselves in a dead end and are surprised to see Doflamingo waiting for them there. Long Summary Meanwhile, on Level 1 of the platform, Luffy, Ucy, Abddullah and Jeet and Law charge through the soldiers of the Donquixote Family. Just then, Luffy sees Cavendish as he states they found a short cut and are going ahead of Luffy. The other fighters charge forward fighting the other soldiers. As Luffy and Ucy are being shot at, Kelly Funk (while using Bobby Funk's body) fights them off telling them to stay away from Straw Hat. After Kelly reintroduces himself to Luffy he tells him he found a secret passage that will lead them to the top of the castle. As they run Law questions Luffy when he will have the key to his cuffs off. Law questions if he really intends to fight Doflamingo while he's handicap but Luffy states it will all work out but Law retorts how Luffy can remain so positive. Kelly then leads them to the passage and as they enter Abddullah and Jeet fall off Ucy, much to Law's and Kelly's shock. Luffy and Law keep going as Luffy gets a call from Robin as she informs Luffy they have the key to Law's cuffs. Robin states they'll reach them with Rebecca and Bartolomeo at the Sunflower fields. Though Luffy reaffirms Law that this worked out Law states only cause of dumb luck. Back at the former royal plateau, Bartolomeo, Nico Robin, and Rebecca are confused by the Tontatta's suggestion to take stag beetles to the Flower Field on the 4th level. Leo explains that the beetles provide "jumping service" instead, since humans are too big to fly. They jump off the cliff, and notice that the beetles fly in a circle among each other to not fly them, but keep them afloat in the air. Leo further explains that if they land on a roof, they can then jump to receive more altitude and continue to float. They head to the Flower Fields, with Leo warning them to be wary of attacks from below. At the SMILE's factory, Franky continues his fight with Senior Pink but the latter can't seem to harm him as Pink continues swimming out of reach. The Dwarves notice this as Inhel prepares a plan. Back at the tunnel, Law notes they ran into a dead end with water in it. Just then, someone comes from behind telling them this is just a slanted room, revealing himself to be Doflamingo. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *The anime adds the following: **Kabu calling the beetles that Robin, Rebecca, and Bartolomeo use to travel to the New King's Plateau. **An additional scene of Franky's battle with Senor Pink and Zoro's battle with Pica. *While not shown in the manga, Kelly Funk planned to ambush Luffy after he went deep into the fake shortcut. Kelly is also shown with two men. Site Navigation